Tumesco
Tumesco DeSimiae Tumesco was born in a small house modest but eclectic just outside Everhelm to his parents Pugnus and Cor DeSimiae. His human father, Pugnus, was born within the city walls of Everhelm. He was a hard working scholar who studied and eventually professed archaeology at many colleges around Idria. Pugnes once gave Tumesco the tooth of what seemed to be an unknown creature, he told him it had been unearthed recently and had been one of his most important finds. He told Tumesco "This is the missing link..." Back then Tumesco had no idea the gravitas of this statement, but he has since kept that tooth on a necklace which he never removes. Pugnus was renowned in the community of scholars as one of the most successful archaeologists and was perhaps best known for his discovery of a link between Dwarf and Orc, a revelation which was not taken lightly by either community nor the congregation of various churches who believed these creatures were genetically destined for war until one eventually snuffed out the other. Those who knew of Pugnus knew he was a controversial speaker, often challenging the views of those before him sometimes despite agreement or disagreement with the parties. His point was to show the world that sometimes a shift in intellectual perspective must be taken if one want's to learn all he can learn, regardless of whether or not ones own views align with what is being challenged. Even still the ultimate goal was peace, harmony, and understanding throughout the land despite contradicting scientific or religious beliefs. Tumesco's elf mother, Cor, was born in Eldarian to high-elves with high expectations. Despite performing the top in her class she felt she could never meat the bar her parents had bestowed above her which eventually led to a fracture in their relationship. She left home shortly after high school to explore the land, rather than go to college as her parents had wished. She felt she learned more on her own anyway. Years of sketching and journaling on adventures led her to become a prolific writer an painter whose works could often be found hung in council rooms, congresses, castles, and cabins across Idria. Her artworks had subtle political statements which could be interpreted only in close inspection and intellectual analysis of the piece. They all had the same general theme: Intellect and pacifism beats tradition and war every time. Her parents were slaughtered by drunk orcs who had nothing better to do one day. Cor's parental experience as well as Pugnus' general respect for all creatures led to a nurturing and well rounded relationship with their son. They often supported everything he did as long as he was safe and educated. They taught him the benefits of a calm demeanor and the righteousness of pacifism. Neither Tumesco's parents nor Tumesco himself would harm a fly. Tumesco was a quiet one in elementary classes and was often made fun of, he let the insults roll off his back and thought to himself "They are probably pretty unhappy and just need to let it out." He was often bullied but never once got into a fight as when he did speak he was eloquent and able to talk his way out of any situation. Tumesco's mom motivated him to find something he truly enjoyed doing, as that would put him onto the path of success in life, and she was always supportive of anything he tried. He reached a time in high school where he serendipitously discovered his love for a crowd when he was able to dispatch the best efforts of a bully to provoke him to violence using wit and comedy which resulted in the laughter of a small crowd who had gathered. From this point he would often act out pieces from his favorite plays with his friends or do juggling acts in the center of the schoolyard during lunch time. He was sent to detention multiple times when he pulled out torches and dazzled the crowd with feats of fire-eating and breathing. The feeling the faces of the crowd gave him was well worth any punishment the school could put forth. He learned how to woo girls and often had one or two by his side as he was a sucker for a pretty face. Many wanted lasting relationships but he was often too busy working and practicing to satisfy their need for companionship and his romantic relationships seldom lasted more than a couple months. He taught several of his peers to play various instruments he had learned himself and by the end of high school he had his own troupe of actors, clowns, and musicians; the "Celery Canyon Review". Being his max height of 6'7" as a sophomore led to being a natural ring leader and attention gatherer. The CCR would often perform on the streets during their free time and make a little extra coin on the side. He graduated with average grades despite being what seemed the most educated of all the kids, it was apparent his true love was for leading the circus ring. In his two years of studying lore and entertainment at a community college in Algon, he never missed his weekly letter to and from his mom. They were almost beyond mother and son and had become the best of friends. He was shook one day when he received news that tragedy had struck his family. A religious-nut dragon-born hell bent on converting any and all who's religious beliefs did not align with his own burned down the cabin in which Tumesco's parents lived, killing them both. Tumesco returned to his home town at once to mourn. He was informed that the dragon-born was caught immediately and slaughtered by the locals after his crime. This for some reason made things worse for Tumesco as he didn't want revenge but wanted to understand and ask why. He decided not to go back to school, but to pursue the dreams his parents had supported in order to one day be as successful as them and perpetuate the ideas they brought to Tumesco and the land: Intellect, peace, harmony, and understanding. Tumesco quickly established one of the most successful travelling shows Idria had ever seen, and he worked hard to keep the act fresh, new, and intellectual. The audience could come over and over again and not be bored by the same acts and ideas, such had been the case with most travelling shows at the time. The show was called "Et Cor et Quid Pugnus" or "The Heart and the Fist". The show was a seemingly never ending peak of success for over 20 years. After that 20 years of success the troupe decided it had made enough money and it was time to stop working and go their separate ways to start a more traditional families or pursue other developed dreams. They were content with the knowledge Tumesco would be able to find and train further talent for his show, and he agreed. When their contracts ended they shared a mighty celebration feast and parted ways. Tumesco himself got back to work only weeks later, travelling the streets performing his one man show of many acts and talents. At this point his heart was set on travelling until he found true love and a lasting relationship so he too could have his own kids who would grow shape the world and perpetuate intellect, peace, harmony, and understanding. He had many romantic relationships as he did have a soft spot for a beautiful face, but the relationships themselves never seemed to last. Tumesco returns to his home town of Everhelm once every couple of years to visit the plot of land which still bears his name to mourn his parents. One day he will have a cabin built here suitable for a small farm to raise a family. He travels into the city to find new peers to train and act with and often rotates assistants in and out of his ever developing show. He can often be found on various street corners and in many pubs performing his act for anyone with a mind open to think, a heart open to love, or eyes open to witness the greatest act in Idria: "Et Cor et Quid Pugnus". We meet Tumesco in Everhelm between his one-man acts preaching peace, seeking either love or talent to join his troupe...